Lawson Kashima
by HakunoShibou
Summary: Mengikuti tren Lawson Kashima, cerita ini dimulai semenjak saat itu. Mengambil masa jauh di depan dari kisah saya yang lain, di mana Kashima bekerja di Lawson karena beberapa hal. "what if" skenario
1. Prologue

**Chapter 0**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Di salah satu sudut kota Kure, terdapat sebuah mini market dari salah satu waralaba terkenal yang baru buka selama satu bulan di kota tersebut. Mini market tersebut menyediakan cukup banyak barang yang diinginkan oleh cukup banyak orang, apalagi di Kure baru saja dibangun sebuah universitas pasca pertempuran dengan Abyssal.

Dan di dalam mini market yang sangat ramai tersebut, terdapat seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut perak Half Side Up. Ia tersenyum ke arah pelanggan yang terlihat mengidolai wanita tersebut.

"Terima kasih banyak telah berbelanja di sini."

Pelanggan tersebut mengangguk dan berjalan keluar. Tidak berapa lama, kolega dari wanita tersebut datang dari belakang dan menepuk pundaknya. Ia langsung berkata,

"Kashima, sekarang kau dapat mengambil waktu untuk beristirahat... Aku sudah cukup segar koq..."

"Ahahahahaha... Bukan masalah, aku belum terlalu lelah koq." wanita bernama Kashima tersebut tersenyum ke arah pria tersebut.

"Tidak... Kau harus istirahat sekarang !"

Pria itu langsung menarik Kashima dari kasir dan memasukkannya ke dalam ruang istirahat. Sebelum Kashima belum sempat keluar lagi, pintu langsung ditutup paksa oleh temannya.

Kashima langsung menghela nafas dan duduk di salah satu meja yang tersedia dan membuat minuman. Ia duduk kemudian langsung berkata,

"MENGAPA AKU DAPAT TERJEBAK DI PEKERJAAN INI ?"

* * *

Bulan MM Tahun YYYY *Penulis lupa memasukkan entry tanggal, harap maklumi

Pertempuran antara manusia dengan Abyssal akhirnya mencapai akhirnya. Setelah perjuangan yang sangat panjang oleh Amami Yuuya, akhirnya pertemuan besar antara pemimpin tertinggi dari Angkatan Laut, Mo Ichijou dan pemimpin tertinggi dari Abyssal, Hakuno Kazuki, dapat terjadi.

Perundingan tersebut memakan waktu yang cukup lama, hingga akhirnya kedua belah pihak sepakat untuk mengadakan gencatan senjata. Dalam perjanjian tersebut, juga disebutkan mengenai Gadis Kapal akan diberikan kebebasan dalam berbagai hal layaknya manusia. Selain itu, akan dibuat sebuah unit gabungan Gadis Kapal dengan Abyssal untuk melakukan patroli keliling di Jepang.

Setelah perjanjian tersebut, Mo mengundurkan diri dari tampuk kepemimpinan dan sekarang posisi tersebut diisi oleh Yuuya dengan dibantu oleh Saejima Misuto. Selain itu, Yanagi Shiro memilih mundur dari tampuk kepemimpinan di Kure. Begitu pula dengan Hakuno Kazuki. Ia memilih tinggal bersama adiknya dan Taihou, yang juga mengundurkan diri dari kegiatan Gadis Kapal.

Dan dikarenakan mereka kekurangan cukup banyak orang dalam memimpin Gadis Kapal di Kure, maka markas angkatan laut Yokosuka memberi perintah kepada beberapa Laksamana ke Kure dengan salah satunya adalah Fukuda Arata, laksamana dari Kashima.

Ia sudah tinggal selama satu tahun dan mendapati kenyataan bahwa Gadis Kapal sangat dikenal di masyarakat dan banyak orang yang mengidolai mereka. Dan salah satunya adalah perusahaan mini market tersebut.

Di musim gugur tahun itu, Kashima terlihat sangat lelah karena perkejaan yang sangat menumpuk setelah dilimpahkan oleh Laksamananya sendiri. Ia bermaksud melayangkan protes kepada laksamananya hari itu. Namun, belum sempat ia pergi ke kantor milik Arata, Arata sudah tiba di ruangannya dengan wajah tersenyum.

Kashima langsung berkata,

"Ah... Laksamana... Aku baru mau ke ruanganmu..."

"Ehehehehehe..."

"Ada apa, Laksamana ? Tumben kau datang kemari..."

Arata langsung duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia dan tersenyum ke arah Kashima. Sedikit demi sedikit, Kashima mulai tidak nyaman dan langsung bertanya,

"Laksamana... Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu..."

"Ehehehehe... Coba kau pikirkan kembali... Aku yakin kau bisa..."

"Laksamana..."

"Ahahahahaha... Maaf... Maaf..."

Arata langsung berdiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau akan mendapatkan libur selama setengah tahun dari markas angkatan laut Kure !"

"Eh ?! Libur... Akhirnya... Tunggu... Selama berapa lama ?"

"Setengah tahun..."

"Kau... Memecatku ya ?!"

"Tidak... Tidak... Kau mendapatkan libur karena semua yang kau berikan selama ini."

"..."

"Ayolah... Jangan seperti itu... Aku benar-benar memberikanmu libur dari tempat ini..."

"Begitukah ?"

"Iya... HANYA dari tempat ini..."

Arata tersenyum ke arah Kashima. Sementara, Kashima tersenyum kesal mendengar hal tersebut. Ia memperhatikan sekitar, berharap setidaknya ada benda untuk memukul Laksamananya. Namun, sayangnya tidak ada satu pun. Ia langsung menghela nafas tanda menyerah.

Arata langsung berkata,

"Kau tidak perlu bekerja dan melihat dokumen-dokumen ini lagi..."

"Memangnya... Aku akan dikirim ke mana ?"

"Rumah Bordil..."

Kashima langsung melempar sebuah buku ke arah Arata. Arata langsung tertawa dan meminta maaf kepada Kashima. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Kau akan bekerja sementara di perusahaan bernama L*ws*n..."

"Huh ? Bukankah itu salah satu mini-market yang baru buka di sini ?"

"Tepat sekali..."

"Dalam rangka apa..."

"Mereka mengetahui dari penduduk lokal bahwa Gadis Kapal sangat diidolai di Kure ini, dan dalam rangka meningkatkan profil mereka di Kure ini, mereka meminta bantuan kita."

"Oohh..."

Kashima mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari Arata. Arata kemudian berkata,

"Pada awalnya aku menolaknya... Tapi, aku berpikir ulang..."

"Mengapa kau memilih diriku ?"

"Memilih dirimu ? Itu mudah sekali..."

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena dirimulah yang paling cantik dari semua Gadis Kapal di markas angkatan laut ini... Dan dengan dirimu yang cantik ini, tentu saja dirimu akan dapat membantu mereka..."

"Uuuhhh... Kau bilang aku..."

"Tepat... Paling cantik... Paling menawam... Paling menarik.. Bagaikan permata paling cantik di samudra ini..."

Kashima langsung tersipu malu mendengar itu, sementara Arata hanya tersenyum saja. Sebuah senyum setan. Kashima langsung berkata,

"Ba... Baiklah... Aku akan membantu mereka..."

"Bagus... Aku akan memberitahu mereka perihal hal tersebut."

* * *

"MENGAPA AKU DAPAT TERMAKAN KATA-KATA DARI LAKSAMANA ITU SIH ?!"

Teriak Kashima kesal dengan situasinya saat ini. Tidak berapa lama pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan dua kolega Kashima terlihat sangat panik. Salah satu dari mereka bertanya,

"Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Aku baik-baik saja... Hanya mengingat masa lalu sedikit..."

"Begitukah ?"

"Maaf, membuat kalian berdua panik. Aku akan mulai membantu kalian sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah. Lagipula, pelanggan kita semakin banyak..."

"Siap !"

Kedua kolega dari Kashima langsung keluar. Sementara Kashima langsung menghabiskan minumannya dan berdiri dari kursi. Perjalanan dia dalam membantu masih panjang, namun dia akan mengalami kejadian-kejadian menarik selama bekerja di sana.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini

Satu cerita sisipan... Ya, cerita sisipan yang sedikit berbeda  
V : Tunggu, akhirnya manusia...  
HK : Jangan bermimpi... Jangan...

Ya, tidak akan berbicara banyak... Cerita ini ditulis pada saat Lawson Kashima masih hangat-hangatnya. Harap maklum.

So, Sampai ketemu di kesempatan berikutnya.

Auf Wiedersehen


	2. Four Sisters

**Chapter 1**

 **Four Sisters**

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak telah berbelanja di sini."

Kashima mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada pelanggan puas yang lainnya. Setelah itu, Kashima menghela nafas dan memperhatikan seluruh toko tersebut. Terdapat cukup banyak makanan. Di salah satu sudut dari toko tersebut terdapat mesin pembuat kopi dan cokelat panas, sesuai dengan kondisi yang sangat dingin saat ini. Selain itu, di salah satu sudut terdapat berbagai macam bento yang hanya perlu dihangatkan. Dan juga terdapat berbagai kue dan roti di rak makanan.

Hampir setiap hari Kashima memperhatikan semua itu, dan terkadang pada saat ia sedang lapar dan memperhatikan makanan tersebut, perutnya selalu berbunyi. Seperti saat ini. Ia mendengar suara dari belakangnya salah satu koleganya yang berkomentar,

"Kau sudah lapar lagi, Kashima ?"

"Ahahahaha... Kau tahu, aku tadi tidak sempat sarapan..."

"Sudah kuduga... Kau istirahat lebih awal saja dahulu... Ambil satu makanan, dan makan di ruang istirahat."

"Tidak perlu."

"Kau yakin ?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah. Asal dirimu tidak pingsan saat bekerja saja."

"Tidak akan."

Kashima menunjukkan wajah yang sangat meyakinkan dan kembali fokus menjadi kasir di toko tersebut.

Sudah tiga bulan semenjak ia mendapat tugas di toko ini atas permintaan dari laksamananya. Dan selama tiga bulan itu, ia hampir mengenal setengah dari kota Kure. Seperti seorang ibu-ibu yang terus memperhatikan pemuda tampan yang biasanya lewat. Nenek-nenek yang memberikan nasihat bijak. Dan terkadang Abyssal atau Gadis Kapal yang sudah tidak bertempur lagi datang kemari.

Sehari sebelumnya, salah satu Ta masuk ke toko tersebut membeli beberapa minuman hangat untuk teman kerjanya di Markas Angkatan Laut. Ya, semenjak kedua belah pihak damai terdapat Abyssal yang bekerja membantu di bagian dokumen, layaknya seorang Laksamana.

Kashima termenung sebentar mengingat kejadian sehari sebelumnya dan kemudian menghela nafas. Kolega Kashima yang lain melihat Kashima dan langsung berkata,

"Terlalu banyak menghela nafas tidak terlalu baik, lho..."

"Setidaknya aku baru satu atau dua kali hari ini... Rekor terbanyak menghela nafas yang kutahu itu Laksamana Hakuno."

"Oh... Laksamana Abyssal itu, ya ? Jadi dia suka menghela nafas ? Pantas saja mukanya masam terus, ahahahahaha."

"Mungkin saja... Ahahahahaha."

Koleganya langsung bersandar di meja kasir dan kemudian berkata,

"Rasanya... Sangat tenang sekali semenjak pertempuran itu berakhir..."

"Bukankah itu bagus ?"

"Bagus sih... Tapi, di balik kedamaian ini... Masih ada perang di luar sana. Dan Gadis Kapal seperti kalian masih bertarung."

"Ahahahaha... Tetapi pengorbanan kami ini memang untuk itu."

"Kau benar sih... Tanpa pengorbanan yang setara, tidak mungkin dapat tercapai kedamaian..."

"Itu benar..."

Mereka berdua menarik nafas panjang secara bersama-sama dan langsung membuangnya. Setelah itu, kolega dari Kashima langsung berkata,

"Kemarin... Kita bertemu dengan salah satu Abyssal..."

"Tepat sekali..."

"Aku lebih sering melihat Abyssal datang kemari daripada Gadis Kapal..."

"Kalau kau pikir-pikir... Benar juga. Terakhir aku melihat Air Defense Hime datang kemari untuk membeli cukup banyak keripik kentang dan beberapa pensil."

"Eh ? Pensil ?"

"Entahlah... Katanya untuk membantu atasan dia."

"Dia kerja di Kure ?"

"Tidak."

"Hmmm..."

"Aku setidaknya berharap dapat melihat satu atau dua Gadis Kapal yang datang kemari..."

"Mungkin... Wanita itu kau kenal ?"

Kashima melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh temannya. Di sana berdiri seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam yang diikat ponytail dan mengenakan jaket hitam diselingi dengan scarf merah. Pada awalnya Kashima tidak yakin dengan yang dilihatnya, namun pada saat wanita itu menoleh sedikit Kashima langsung yakin dan berkata,

"Tunggu sebentar ?! Mengapa Istri dari Laksamana Amami ada di sini ?!"

* * *

Yahagi menunggu di depan salah satu gerai Lawson di Kure sembari menunggu ketiga saudarinya datang. Ia langsung berkata,

"Mereka bertiga... Terlambat..."

Ia melihat ke arah langit yang sangat gelap, dan tersenyum. Ia ingat dahulu, pada langit yang gelap, ia selalu berada di tengah pertempuran. Suara peluru yang melewati dirinya. Ledakan di kiri dan kanannya. Sungguh saat yang kacau. Namun, saat ini ia tidak perlu mendengar itu kembali.

Ia kembali mengecek kembali jam tangan miliknya dan menyandarkan dirinya di kaca. Tangannya mulai sedikit mati rasa karena dingin saat itu. Tidak berapa lama, ia mendengar suara,

"Yahagi !"

Yahagi langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara dan di sana ia melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dibiarkan terurai. Wanita tersebut mengenakan sweater merah dengan balutan jaket cokelat tua. Ia berlari sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yahagi. Yahagi langsung tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Agano-nee... Kau terlambat..."

"Ahahahahahaha... Maaf... Maaf..."

"Kau ingat kita berjanji berkumpul jam berapa ?"

"Maaf... Tadi aku... Ummm..."

"Berkunjung ke rumah Kazuki, benar ?"

"Ehehehehehe..."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Habis... Taihou dan Harusame menawarkan kue untukku..."

"Makan kue lagi ? Kau tidak khawatir ?"

"Ummm... Mengenai itu..."

Yahagi langsung menepuk kepala Agano, yang panik karena apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Yahagi, dengan pelan. Agano langsung tertawa dan bertanya,

"Yuuya tidak ikut ?"

"Tidak... Dia tidak ikut... Pekerjaan dia cukup menumpuk... Tapi, karena dirinya sedikit malas sih... Dan ada sedikit rasa takut sih..."

"Pasti karena Kazuki-san."

"Iya. Ia masih takut walaupun Kazuki-san sudah tidak aktif di angkatan laut lagi."

"Kalau masih bekerja, aku yakin tidak hanya Yuuya saja... Diriku pasti akan dimarahi oleh dirinya."

"Makanya jangan terlalu malas."

"Uhuhuhuhu..."

Yahagi langsung melihat ke arah langit yang semakin gelap. Agano kemudian mulai menanyakan beberapa hal kepada Yahagi mengenai kegiatan dirinya selama di Yokosuka. Yahagi langsung menceritakan semuanya. Tidak berapa lama, mereka berdua mendengar dua suara,

"Agano-nee... Yahagi..."

"Yahagi-chan !"

Mereka berdua melihat ke arah sumber suara dan melihat dua wanita. Seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat yang diikat braid, dan mengenakan sweater turtleneck berwarna biru tua dengan jaket krem dan rok coklat muda. Sementara wanita yang lain memiliki rambut ungu pendek dengan jaket abu-abu. Yahagi langsung berkata,

"Noshiro... Sakawa."

Kedua wanita tersebut adalah Noshiro dan Sakawa, dua saudari dari Yahagi yang ditunggu oleh Yahagi sedari tadi. Yahagi kemudian bertanya,

"Kalian berdua... Kenapa kalian terlambat ?"

"Itu karena kereta kemari terlambat, pya." ujar Sakawa dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal

"Sementara diriku daritadi menghubungi Agano-nee... Tapi tidak diangkat." ujar Noshiro sembari melihat ke arah Agano.

Agano langsung merogoh ke dalam kantongnya dan ia menyadari handphone miliknya tidak ada di sana. Agano langsung pucat dan melihat ke arah Noshiro, Yahagi, dan Sakawa. Ia langsung berkata,

"Ummm... Sepertinya Handphoneku... Hilang..."

"Eh ?!" ujar ketiga saudarinya.

Agano langsung panik dan melihat ke sana kemari berharap setidaknya ada di dalam tas miliknya. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Sakawa langsung menenangkan Agano yang semakin panik, sementara Noshiro dan Yahagi langsung berjalan menjauh dan berbincang sebentar.

Noshiro yang memulai lebih dahulu,

"Yahagi... Apakah kau tiba bersama dengan Agano-nee ?"

"Tidak... Aku tiba sendiri, Agano datang tidak lama kemudian..."

"Hmmm... Apakah kau tahu dia ke mana saja ?"

"Yang kutahu... Dia ke... Ah..."

Yahagi langsung melihat ke arah Sakawa dan kemudian bertanya kepada Sakawa,

"Sakawa, apakah kau memiliki nomor rumah Kazuki-san ?"

"Kazuki ? Ah... Aku punya, pya... Untuk apa ?"

"Dapatkah kau menanyakan dia..."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, handphone milik Sakawa berbunyi dan di sana tertera nama Taihou. Sakawa langsung membukanya dan kemudian mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Taihou. Sakawa langsung mengangguk dan kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih. Sakawa menutup pembicaraan tersebut, dan kemudian melihat ke arah Agano, Yahagi dan Noshiro. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Taihou tadi memberitahuku, Handphone milikmu tertinggal di rumah Kazuki-san, pya."

"Eh ? Darimana dia tahu aku bertemu dengan dirimu ?" Ujar Agano dengan wajah polos.

"Aku tadi bertanya yang sama, Taihou-san menjawab dirimu memberitahu akan bertemu dengan Yahagi-chan dan semuanya."

"Ahahahahaha... Aku lupa."

"Agano-nee..." ujar Noshiro dengan wajah sedikit marah.

"Ahahahahaha... Noshiro... Jangan membuat wajah seperti itu..."

Yahagi dan Sakawa langsung tertawa melihat pemandangan tersebut. Sakawa langsung melerai mereka berdua, sementara Yahagi langsung berkata,

"Ok... Kita akan ke rumah Kazuki-san lebih dahulu untuk sekalian makan siang... Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan masakan Eropa dia. Setelah itu, kita ke kota. Apakah kalian setuju ?"

Noshiro melihat ke Agano sebentar, menghela nafas dan kemudian mengangguk. Sakawa dan Agano juga ikut mengangguk. Yahagi tersenyum. Tepat sebelum mereka berjalan, Agano kemudian berkata,

"Bagaimana jika kita membeli sesuatu dahulu dari sini ?"

"Sini ? Ah... Kau benar... Kita tidak dapat berkunjung dengan tangan kosong... Ayo, kita beli sesuatu."

* * *

Kashima dan Koleganya yang memperhatikan dari dalam melihat mereka berempat mulai bergerak ke arah pintu masuk. Komentar pertama yang dilontarkan oleh Kashima adalah,

"Mereka kemari ! Apa yang harus kita lakukan ?!"

"Aku tahu ini sulit karena mengetahui status dia sebagai istri dari pemimpin angkatan laut... Namun..."

"Namun..."

"Kita harus melayani mereka seperti biasa..."

"Seperti biasa..."

"Dan..."

Koleganya langsung menepuk pundak Kashima dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Melihat tanda itu, Kashima tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran koleganya. Kashima langsung berkata,

"Kau akan..."

"Kau pasti bisa, Kashima... Perutku cukup sakit... Aku ke toilet dulu !"

"Hei !"

Koleganya langsung berlari ke arah toilet staff. Kashima melihat mereka berempat yang masuk ke dalam, dan langsung mengatakan,

"Selamat datang di sini."

Yahagi yang mengenal suara tersebut, melihat ke arah kasir dan menemukan Kashima di sana. Yahagi langsung berkata,

"Kashima ?! Kau bekerja di sini ?"

"Ahahahaha... Sebagai bentuk kerja sama antara markas angkatan laut Kure dengan perusahaan ini..."

"Wah... Wah... Wah..."

Sakawa, Agano dan Noshiro langsung memberi salam kepada Kashima. Kashima sedikit berkeringat dikarenakan masih tertekan dengan status dari Yahagi. Mereka berempat langsung masuk ke istal yang berbeda-beda. Hingga akhirnya, Agano dan Yahagi ke kasir. Agano langsung bertanya,

"Kashima-chan..."

"Ada apa, Agano-san ?"

"Apakah kau tahu... Apa yang dapat diberikan untuk berkunjung ke rumah seseorang di mana istrinya sedang hamil dua bulan ?"

"Huh ? Apa ?"

"Taihou-san sedang hamil dua bulan... Jadi..."

Kashima dan Yahagi pertama tidak terlalu mendengarkan. Namun, pada saat Agano menyebutkan untuk kedua kalinya, mereka langsung berkata bersamaan,

"Hamil ?!"

"Iya... Taihou-san hamil... Dia yang memberitahukan kabar gembira tersebut."

"Itu... Berita yang sangat bagus." ujar Yahagi.

"Hehehehe... Jadi, apakah kau tahu apa yang harus diberikan jika berkunjung di sana ?" tanya Agano sekali lagi.

"Aku kurang tahu sih... Tapi, jika kunjungan normal untuk beberapa orang... Kau dapat membeli kue di istal sebelah sana... Dapat diberikan untuk tiga orang..." jawab Kashima.

"Begitukah ? Terima kasih banyak..."

Agano langsung berlari dengan riang ke arah istal yang ditunjuk. Yahagi terlihat sedikit senang mendengar kabar yang diberikan oleh Agano. Kashima langsung bertanya,

"Mengapa dirimu membuat raut wajah lega ?"

"Ah... Aku mengingat dulu... Mereka terpisah dan menjadi lawan... Aku sempat khawatir mereka akan bertarung satu sama lain... Namun, untung perdamaian dapat tercapai... Tapi..."

"Tapi ?"

"Apa kata mertua mereka, ya ?"

"Mertua ?"

"Ibu Kazuki-san... Battleship Water Oni..."

Kashima langsung terdiam mendengar itu. Ia semakin yakin, keluarga Hakuno merupakan keluarga yang cukup berbahaya jika berurusan dengan mereka. Melihat jajaran keluarga mereka.

Tidak berapa lama, Sakawa membawa beberapa snack sementara Noshiro membawa empat gelas kopi. Noshiro langsung bertanya,

"Yahagi... Agano-nee terlihat cukup serius dalam memilih kue... Ada apa gerangan ?"

"Ya... Itu untuk kunjungan ke tempat Kazuki-san..."

"Padahal snack yang kubawa sangat banyak, pya !" ujar Sakawa dengan wajah senang.

"Mungkin itu cukup... Agano-nee ! Apakah kau sudah memilih ?"

"Sudah !" ujar Agano sembari berlari membawa satu kue.

Mereka semua menaruh barang tersebut di meja kasir, dan Kashima langsung mulai menghitung semuanya. Setelah selesai, Yahagi yang membayar semuanya dengan sedikit memaksa karena Noshiro dan Sakawa juga ingin ikut membayar.

* * *

Tepat sebelum keluar, Kashima berkata,

"Yahagi-san... Titip salamku untuk Kazuki-san dan Taihou-san..."

"Tentu saja. Selamat bekerja kembali, Kashima."

"Iya. Terima kasih sudah berbelanja di toko ini."

Setelah mereka semua pergi, kolega dari Kashima langsung keluar dari toilet dan bertanya,

"Mereka... sudah pergi ?"

"Iya... Sudah..."

"Baguslah... Eh..."

Kashima memegang pundak dari koleganya dan tersenyum melihat ke arahnya. Melihat raut wajah tersebut, ia langsung tahu Kashima sangat marah kepada dirinya. Ia bermaksud meminta maaf, namun Kashima langsung berkata,

"Kau... Bekerja di sini... Menggantikan shift malamku..."

"Ahahahahaha... Tapi aku..."

"Kau... Di sini... Shift malamku..."

"Baik..."

Dengan ini, ia mengerti jangan membuat masalah dengan Gadis Kapal dalam kondisi apapun.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini

Dalam sekejap dua chapter... Tentu saja, udah lama ada di komputer...

Dan ini penyebab Great Phoenix sedikit lama...

Ya... Tunggu ada chapter selanjutnya, walaupun nggak akan sesering Great Phoenix.

Sampai jumpa di kesempatan selanjutnya.


End file.
